Following My Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne reflects on the events surrounding "Something Borrowed Something Blue"


This was all Frasier's fault.

Just days before, I'd been all ready to marry Donny. After all, I loved him. And if it weren't for Frasier's bloody

back goin' out, I'd be Mrs. Donny Douglas right now.

Let me explain...

Frasier doesn't take pain very well, so when his back went out; his brother Niles took him to the doctor who

gave him some powerful pain pills. Well, after three or four of those, Frasier was a complete loony.

Oh, I don't mean to insult the man. He's a wonderful person and I love him a great deal, but that's just the

thing...

He was talkin' to Eddie and told him that he loved me.

Well I jumped to the wrong conclusion and when I asked his father about it, he said that it'd been goin' on for

_six years_! Fortunately Frasier confessed while I was givin' him a massage that he wasn't _in love_ with me. That

he hadn't been referrin' to himself, but to Niles!

When I heard that, I was completely stunned by this revelation. I didn't want to say anything but the next time

Niles came over, I was a complete basket case. I didn't know what to say, how to act... I felt like a schoolgirl!

And that's when it hit me... I loved Niles, too.

I finally confessed me feelin's to Frasier after breaking down over a bottle of wine that Martin had given me.

And just as I suspected, Frasier urged me to talk to Niles.

But I just couldn't do it. What would I have said? And how would I explain how I found out?

I knew Frasier was right though. Better to get this cleared up before me weddin' than after. And just when I

got up the nerve to talk to Niles, Mel announced that they had gotten married.

They looked so happy... was it any wonder that I broke down, sobbin' on the neighbor's shoulder in the

elevator?

I tried to be happy at the rehearsal dinner... and I was. The only problem was that the moment when I was the

happiest was when I was dancin' in Niles' arms. He held me close, restin' his head against mine. It was pure

Heaven. Well, until our significant others wanted us back.

And then the moment of truth came...

I was so angry at Frasier for betrayin' me by tellin' his brother about our discussion from the night before, but

Niles said he was glad that he knew. Then he told me he loved me... and wanted to know how I felt about him.

Leave it to me insane family to raid the hotel room before I could answer him. So we stepped out onto the

balcony; the awkwardness loomin' in the air.

Niles was babblin' about night jasmine or some nonsense and finally I couldn't help meself any longer.

I threw me arms around him and kissed him.

It was the most wonderful kiss I'd ever shared with a man.

And Niles was so sweet. Even told me I could call him _Niles_, instead of _Dr. Crane_.

But deep down I knew it was wrong.

How would we have made it work? We'd never even been out on a date! And worse, I'd made a promise to

Donny and Niles was already married to Mel.

I said as much to Niles, but he did his best to reassure me that everything would be fine. He'd get a divorce and

we could make our relationship work, even though it would be difficult.

Suppressing a sob, I told him that I couldn't do it.

Ignoring his hurt look, I ran back into the hotel room, threw meself on the bed and cried for hours.

Thank God Donny was at a bachelor party or some nonsense. It seems that Frasier had been planning to throw

him quite a celebration for his last night as a bachelor, but after I told him that I was in love with Niles, he

decided against it.

Fortunately Simon graciously took over the planning, much to Frasier's annoyance.

About 3am, he and Donny came stumblin' into me suite, wakin' me from the most wonderful dream...

Niles was kissin' me on the most beautiful beach I'd ever seen and then... well, never mind. It was just a

dream, anyway.

So after I yelled at them for wakin' me up, I threw them out of the room. It was just me luck that I couldn't get

any sleep after that.

I just couldn't stop thinkin' about him... Niles that is.

Even now, me heart is doin' a little flip inside me chest just sayin' his name.

I couldn't stop thinkin' about how sweet he'd been, trying to protect me feelin's... and being so honest about

his.

And the kisses we shared.

I can still feel his lips on mine and the feel of his hands carressin' my back.

Needless to say, I didn't get any sleep.

This mornin'... me weddin' day, me mum was fussin' over me and me bridal party, forcing me to do me best to

look

happy.

It wasn't easy, considerin' that I was miserable.

Finally it was time. We all assembled in the garden; the ceremony about to begin. Instead of sighing over how

handsome Donny looked in his tuxedo, I found meself frantically searchin' for Niles.

The closest I came to seein' him was when me eyes landed on Frasier and Martin. I locked eyes with them, my

heart warming at their sad, sympathetic smiles.

It was all I could do not to run to them and beg them to take me to Niles.

Minutes before I was supposed to walk down the aisle, me niece Audrey tugged on me dress.

I looked down at her. She was the cutest thing I ever saw, in her white frilly dress, basket of yellow flowers

and her eye patch.

Hey, the eye patch wasn't my idea. Audrey was completely mad about the _Pirates of the Caribbean. _

I warned me brother not to take her on that Disneyland ride.

Me mum was appalled at the idea of me flower girl wearin' an eye patch, but it was pointless of me to say

anything. It would be impossible to get it off of her. And besides, I thought it was adorable!

Oh... sorry... I seem to have gotten off track there.

So anyway, there she is, tuggin' on the bottom of me dress. "Aunt Daphne?"

I smiled at her youthful innocence.

"Yes Audrey?"

"You're the saddest bride I ever seen in me life." She replied.

Well, who was I to argue with that? If a four year old could see what I couldn't.

Suddenly I had the most ridiculous urge to take little Audrey by the hand, pull her aside and ask her what I

should do.

Instead I crouched down to her level and hugged her tightly, me eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Audrey."

She looked at me like I'd lost me head.

"For what, Aunt Daphne?"

I glanced back over at Martin and Frasier who were watchin' me with concern.

I sure do love them.

"Aunt Daphne, _what_?" Audrey said, tuggin' on me dress again.

"Just thanks, love." I said, kissing her soft cheek.

Ignoring her puzzled glance, I looked around at the crowd which was growing bigger by the minute.

I could see the guests and Donny starting to get anxious and I knew what I had to do.

I ducked out of sight and disappeared into the reception hall. As quietly as I could I walked through the

ballroom where the caterers were busy settin' up the place for me weddin' reception.

Well... what would have been me weddin' reception. I couldn't help but stop and look around, me breath

catchin in me chest when I saw how beautiful it was; white roses everywhere, accented with yellow ribbons

and lace. It was almost enough to make me change me mind.

And I could have, you know. No one would have known the difference.

Except for me heart.

Suddenly I had the craziest idea. I ran into the loo, prayin' that no one would see me. Then, without givin' it

another thought, climbed out the window.

Miraculously me dress was still in tact and so was me veil. I stood on the grass, amazed at how free I suddenly

felt.

But I was also scared to death. What was I supposed to do now?

And like a sign from God... the answer came.

I looked up to see Martin's Winnebago in the driveway. I figured that sooner or later, Martin and Frasier would

figure out that there wasn't going to be a wedding, and surely Niles would be nearby.

But when I was close enough to peer into the window, I noticed someone sitting in the driver's seat.

Niles.

God he was so handsome. But he looked so sad...

And all because I had broken his heart.

I had to say something. If he threw me out, so be it. But like he said last night on the balcony, we couldn't go

through life knowing that we missed out on something wonderful.

Okay, he didn't use those words exactly, but it was something like that.

My heart was racin' as I walked to the Winnebago and opened the door. When he saw me, his eyes widened

and he stood and whirled around to face me.

"Daphne!"

I was so nervous I could barely get the words out. "I-I was wonderin' if you might be free for a date?" I asked.

"My God...Yes!" He said, looking happier than I'd ever seen him. He threw his arms around me and hugged me

tightly. He started to kiss me... and believe me, I wanted him to... so badly... but I told him we had to get out of

there.

There would be plenty of time for that later.

As we drove to the end of the driveway, trying to decide our future, Niles gave me the sweetest smile and blew

me a kiss. "I love you." He said.

Just hearing those words melted my heart.

Later, as Frasier drove us home, Niles and I sat in the backseat holding hands. And as Niles and Martin went on

and on about the hors d'oeuvres, Frasier defended his actions, saying that it was merely a "pluck of Cupid's

bow" that brought Niles and I together.

So you see it really _was _Frasier's fault.

I really need to thank him some day.

THE END

**A/N a huge thank you to Kristen3 who was extremely helpful in making sure that I had the details correct and for being my beta reader for this story. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but I'm very happy with the reviews I've gotten so far and I thank all of my readers for taking the time to read it!**


End file.
